This invention relates generally to book binding, and more particularly it relates to a separation device for the processed book blocks arranged one-by-one in an upright position in two horizontal stacks travelling side-by-side on a first conveying means at a first speed in order to undergo a processing cycle such as, for example, drying and thereupon are separated for being subject to another processing step.
From the German publication DWP No. 126 480 a conveying device for book blocks is known having a feeding track for the blocks, having two partial tracks for horizontal rows or stacks of the blocks arranged side-by-side to be manually removed at the end of each stacking track.
This known device has the disadvantage that the automatic flow of book blocks from the folding and glueing machine is interrupted and a manual charging process has to be employed for the intermediate stacking of the book blocks between the folding and glueing machine and the subsequent processing machine in the book binding system. As a result, a number of workers have consequently been employed for the intermediate stacking operation.